


A Spark Then Something More

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hank why are you like this, M/M, North gets yelled at but it doesnt mean the author hates her, listen these two are soft, some angst but only at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: That night, Simon felt a spark between them. Connor felt it too.November 11th, 2038:It was at this moment when they realized that the spark had turned into something more.





	A Spark Then Something More

Simon hadn’t interacted directly with Connor since Jericho blew up and they escaped. He was making his usual rounds when he spotted the RK800 android walking about and trying to talk to others only for them to shy away or spit venomous words at him. The PL600 watched for a moment as Connor moved on to a small group huddled around a barrel lit on fire for warmth. The group of androids looked up and glared at him, scaring him away as he stammered out an apology before walking off. Simon felt his heart grow heavy as he watched Connor hang his head and walk off to an old crate in the corner, sitting down and burying his head in his arms. Feeling bad for him, he walked over to the RK80 and sat down on the crate beside his.

“Connor, right?” he started, voice soft and gentle.

Connor lifted his head up and came face to face with Simon. Memories of Daniel suddenly plagued him, but he willed them away before resting his chin on his arm.

“Yes?” he mumbled, wishing he had his coin right now.

“I’m Simon. Would you like me to keep you company or should I leave?” Simon asked.

“What, no insults? No glares or anything?”

Simon was taken aback. Connor was far more damaged than he thought.

“No. You don’t deserve such cruelty after what you’ve been through.” Simon answered quietly.

Wordlessly, Connor nods and Simon takes that as an invitation to stay. He scooted a little closer to the other android and watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Silently, Simon reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. Connor said nothing about it.

“Simon?” he said, finally looking up at him.

“Yes?” came the PL600’s voice.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“Because I know you need some kindness right now. I might not be able to understand what you’ve felt like, but I will still be here nonetheless.”

“Oh. Thank you then, for your company. I hate being so alone in this crowded room.

“You’re welcome.”

Then silence fell over them. Without warning, Connor moved to rest his head on Simon’s shoulders. Simon smiled at him and let him stay there. He took that moment to really study the ex-hunter’s face. Brown eyes stared at him and curiously looked around. The dim light of a nearby barrel fire splashed his face with a warm glow. Meanwhile, Connor looked up at Simon. He looked like Daniel, but his features were much softer. At least Cyberlife did one thing right. His eyes gazed at him with something he never saw before. It was warm and safe. He’d seen it flash in Hank’s eyes, but the old lieutenant would hide it before he could comment about it. Simon offered a tiny smile and Connor returned it with a tiny smile of his own. They stared at each other for a moment before Simon looked away with a blue blush. Connor found it…adorable? Strange, he’d never thought of anyone, let alone an android, that way. It just felt right to him.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” Simon stammered, face growing bluer.

“No, no. It’s ok! I…I was just curious about your eyes.” Connor answered, not realizing he was blushing too.

Simon thought _that_ was adorable. Wait what?

“Oh? What about them?” he asked.

“Well…When you look at me with them…I feel…safe. I’ve never felt safe since I had to leave my human behind. He’s all I had, and I worry he’s playing Russian roulette again.” Connor answered.

It was Simon’s turn to blush again.

“W-Wow, I mean, I guess they do have that effect on some of our people.” Simon answered.

Connor was right. The look in his eyes were affecting him in more ways than one.

“And I’m one of them.” he teased, winking at the blonde.

Simon let out a soft giggle and Connor swore it was like hearing an angel sing. The tiny smile on his face grew a little.

“Ok, that was really cheesy. Where did that even come from?” Simon asked, a bigger smile now on his face.

Connor shrugged and for the first time, he giggled. Simon found it sweet and warm like honey. And he doesn’t even know what honey tastes like. After that little moment, silence fell in again and the two enjoyed each other’s company. They never realized it, but their hands had intertwined at some point. They would have stayed longer but Markus opened a connection with Simon, telling him that he was needed. Simon sighed and wished he could stay longer.

“Is something wrong?” Connor asked when he saw the tiny frown on the blonde’s face.

“Sorry, I have to go now. Markus needs me at the moment.” Simon answered.

Connor sighed as the hand in his slipped out. He lifted his head off of the other blonde’s shoulders.

“Can’t you stay longer?” he asked, missing his touch already.

“No, sorry. I promise I’ll come back to you after I see him.” Simon answered, flashing him a tiny smile.

“Ok. Thank you. For keeping me company. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“No problem. And don’t worry. You will.”

With that, Simon left and headed over to the small room that was sectioned off as the main leaders’ meeting area. Along the way, he thought about Connor again and a warm feeling spread through his chest. He’s never met an android who could make him laugh at times like this. He’s never met an android who wanted his company and only that. That night, Simon felt a spark between them. Connor felt it too.

**_November 11, 2038_ **

Simon waited anxiously beside Markus. He had known about Connor’s plan to infiltrate the Cyberlife tower. He told him too after all. He hadn’t seen him since then and he’d hope he’d at least get to see him once more before charging into battle. He’d ask Markus about him but even the deviant leader was uncertain. Simon was about to turn away when his audio processors picked up the sound of faint footsteps crunching in the snow. He looked up and through the falling snow, he saw Connor leading thousands upon thousands of freed androids. Sighing with relief, he followed Markus to meet him in the middle. While Markus spoke with the ex-hunter, Simon watched from behind and flashed him a tiny smile. His LED flickered to yellow as he talked to Simon even though verbally, he was speaking with Markus.

_< You’re safe. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?>_

_< I’m ok. Did they hurt you?>_

_< Who cares?>_

_< I do, Simon.>_

_< Hehe, I’m just really happy to see you again. I thought you’d never come back.>_

_< I’m happy to see you again too. And don’t worry, I always accomplish my mission>_

Simon stifled a giggle as Connor sent him a wink when Markus turned away. He grinned and walked over to him as soon as Markus went to talk with North and Josh. Soft baby blues met warm brown ones. For a moment they said nothing and stared at each other. Then Simon offered his hand. Connor blinked, and Simon nodded encouragingly at him. Shyly, the ex-hunter slip his hand in his and their skins retracted to expose the white plastic. Memories of the rk800’s past was presented to Simon. He could feel the regret and anguish he’d been holding back. As for Connor, he saw Simon’s memories of an orphanage. There were children, both human and android, in his arms. He could feel the sorrow the PL600 felt when he had to leave them behind for his and their safety. But there was something else that both of them felt this time. It was warm and tingly and new. It was a rush, a burst of energy, and it seemed to fire up both their sensors. When it became too much, the two pulled away with a startled look and blue tinted faces. It was at this moment when they realized that the spark had turned into something more.

“What…just happened?” Connor asked, breathless.

“Huh…so that’s what interfacing feels like.” Simon whispered, a smile on his face.

“I wasn’t aware you could feel things when you did that.”

“Neither was I.”

Connor giggled again, and it made Simon’s heart stutter. He followed Connor as they both marched behind Markus. And as the speech again, they stood near each other while the deviant leader spoke. While his voice rang over the crowd, Connor casted a glance at Simon before looking back at the sea of androids. Then…something wasn’t right. Simon watched as Connor’s eyes flickered and twitched.

_< Connor?>_

_< Help…something…wrong…I->_

_< Connor! Connor, can you hear me?>_

_< Save me.>_

Simon itched to move to Connor’s side but with many watching them, he didn’t want to rouse any suspicions or draw attention. All he could do was watch as Connor struggled with himself. His heart pounded as he watched the android pull a gun out from behind his gun. Just as he lifted his arm, Simon noticed him blink and look down at the gun in horror. Shakily, the rk800 slipped his gun back into his jacket and looked away again, trying to act as if nothing happened.

< _Connor? >_

_< I’m…I’m ok, Simon. I’ll explain later.>_

Simon nodded at him as the crowd erupted in cheers, meaning Markus’s speech was over. Once the crowd calmed down and Markus explained the future plans, Simon went over to Connor once more while the others dealt with the crowd. The blonde found the rk800 talking to North. Connor was yelling up a storm as tears of anger rolled down his cheeks.

“You don’t deserve your freedom after you tried to take ours. Do you know what it’s like to lose something you just earned? To be a slave? To be used?” North spat, her voice full of venom and pure hate.

“You think I never went through the same thing?!” Connor spat back, seething and hurt.

From where Simon was, he could see his LED flashed to red.

“You were only a slave to humans. _I_ was a fucking puppet to Cyberlife! I was forced to hold this gun. I never _wanted_ to harm anyone. I’ve lost my freedom over and over. Do _you_ know what it’s like to die again and again only to come back to be haunted by it? Do you know what’s it like to be so fucking lost in your programming?” the rk800 continued, shaking and clenching his fists.

North opened her mouth to say something, but Connor’s sob shut her up. Regret flashed in her eyes for a second.

“Do you know what it feels like to struggle with breaking free from a grip so tight that freedom is almost impossible? Do you know what it’s like to live with the guilt and the blood of others on your hands and not being able to change things or take it fucking back? Do you?! No! You don’t! But…you’re right. I don’t deserve my freedom especially after my all struggles. I... I…” he trailed off, unable to say anymore.

He looked up at North before running off in tears. North could only stand there, stunned and silent. Simon took that cue to go after him, shaking his head in disappointment at North as he passed her. He found the rk800 at an abandoned bench by the old church. He was a mess as tears rolled down his cheeks. Simon said nothing and sat down beside him, pulling him into his arms. Connor could only cling to him and cry his heart out until he calmed down to sniffles.

“She’s mean.” Connor mumbled when the sniffles were over.

“North is always mean. She doesn’t trust anyone. I’m sorry she treated you like that. I’ll let Markus know to talk to her.” Simon answered, a hand moving up to run through his hair.

“Thanks.”

Simon gave him that tiny smile he liked and let Connor rest his head on his shoulders. Silence hung in the air with the falling snow. Once again, both androids intertwined their hands together.

“Connor?” Simon whispered, breaking the silence.

“Hm?” came Connor’s voice.

“Where are you going to go now that we’re free?”

Connor thought for a moment. Where _was_ he going? Then he remembered Hank telling him something before he left with the deviants outside the tower. It was what kept him marching even when other humans threw insults at him.

_You can always find home with me, son. You know where I’ll be waiting._

Connor smiled to himself before replying to Simon.

“Home.”

**_Two Months Later…_ **

Connor was making breakfast when a thought occurred to him. He suddenly remembered Simon again. He hadn’t seen him since their little moment after the revolution was won. He had wanted to see him again, but he was busy with cases at the DPD and Simon was busy with meetings and helping his people settle into new homes. He missed him. He missed his smile and looking at his baby blues. He missed his warm hands. Sighing, he finished making breakfast and served Hank who immediately began stuffing his face. He was about to move to the living area when the doorbell buzzed. Changing direction, he walked over to the door and answered it. When he opened the door, he saw Simon standing there with a shy smile.

“Hi.” the blonde started lamely.

“H-Hi, Simon. It’s been a while since…” he answered, trailing off.

“Y-Yeah. May I come in?”

Connor nodded and stepped aside as Simon walked in, leaving his shoes at the door. The two androids then moved to sit on the couch together. It was awkwardly quiet as the two stared at each other.

“So…how…have you been?” Simon asked awkwardly.

“I’m doing good. Deviancy is still new to me but Hank’s helping me through it.” Connor answered, casting a quick glance to Hank.

Simon looked over to Hank who waved with a small smile. He smiled in returned before turning back to Connor.

“That’s good. I’m glad you found someone to help you. And a human too. It’s hard to find a good human these days.” Simon answered.

“Yes, but I trust Hank. He’s the reason why I deviated in the first place. So, what about you? What have you been doing?”

“Helping where I can. The team’s been working on housing for those who need it. I…I was honestly hoping I’d find you amongst them. I really wanted to see you again.”

Oh.

Well, that’s new. To be honest, he wanted to see Simon again.

“I…missed you too.” Connor blurted out, cheeks turning blue when he realized it.

Simon chuckled and found his hand, taking it in his.

“You’re adorable when you blush. You know that?” he teased.

“I- what- that’s not- “Connor stammered, trying and failing to form a sentence.

“Connor, we can’t keep denying ourselves anymore. You felt it and so did I. You know what it is that you feel. Tell me. Tell me how you feel.”

When he says it that way, why not?

“I…I love you, Simon.” Connor confessed, looking into his eyes.

“I love you too, Connor.” Simon replied, smiling.

Forgetting everything else, Simon pulled Connor into a kiss as their hands intertwined and the skins there peeled back for interfacing. As their lips moved against each other, fireworks seemed to go off in their minds. Connor’s sensors were on fire while Simon felt like he was overheating. They would have gone on much longer had not Hank cleared his throat. The two then broke apart and stared at each other, breathless for the second time.

“So…that’s what a kiss feels like.” Connor whispered, gazing at Simon’s lips.

“Want to do that again?” Simon asked when he caught him staring.

Before Connor could answer, Hank interrupted.

“That was cute and all, but couldn’t you both have waited until I was out?” Hank asked in a teasing way.

“Sorry about that, Hank. Connor is just too irresistible.” Simon answered, winking at Connor.

Connor could blush and burying his face in Simon’s shoulder, making the blonde chuckle.

“Hey, I’m happy for both of you but get a room next time.” Hank added, getting up from the table to get ready for work in the bathroom.

“Oh…we will. And it’ll be fun.” Simon answered once more as Hank disappeared into the bathroom.

“Shut up, Simon.” Connor whined, making the blonde laugh this time.

“Have fun!” came Hank’s voice.

“HANK, NO!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> pssst Soft Daniel x Connor is just Simon x Connor


End file.
